L Is A Catty Feline
by Pandaleski
Summary: L randomly acts like a cat. For an entire day. Light observes. Written for the kink meme.


I really couldn't think of a better title. Sorry.

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: <em>_L randomly acts like a cat (or other small cute furry animal of the kind) for an entire day._

**L Is a Catty Feline**

Light yawned as he woke up. The light in the room was blinding, but he was used to it. L never had any consideration for his need to SLEEP anyway.

Ugh.

He blinked as he accustomed his eyes to the light and eventually he could discern the figure next to him. Yes, next to him. Linked by handcuffs.

There lay L, for once not sitting and staring with those doe-like eyes at Light while he woke up from his slumber, no, this time it was different.

L lay poised on top of the blankets, clad as always in his trademark baggy blue jeans and white oversized shirt, arms bundled underneath him to serve as a pillow, and legs bent in a graceful manner, not quite up to his chest, and not quite stretched out either. His face was adorned in a Cheshire smile, something that could either be seen as endearing or eerie.

He was the epitome of feline.

And then he yawned.

It was a long, drawn out thing, another thing that added to the image, and Light could see L's tongue flex at the motion.

And then he blinked. The big eyes were back, but only momentarily, for just after that L brought a palm to his eyes…

No. He proceeded to rub his eyes not with the PALM, but with the back of the hand…and oh, he must be dreaming.

Yes, he must be dreaming because if he wasn't mistaken, L had just purred.

Damn.

And then he arched his back, up, up, up, his backside went and the oversized shirt slipped just a little too far, revealing the pale, milky skin of L's lower abdomen. And God…if that wasn't sexy…

No! What the fuck!

Light shook his head before he pulled on the chain, effectively jerking L out of his ministrations and accidently pulling him into an awkward embrace.

"Ugh!" Light grunted, "Ryuuzaki, get off me!"

L hissed, but got off.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Light stated.

They were already late so unfortunately for Light, there was no time for a hygienic shower.

He doubted that it bothered L much.

When L sat down in his usual swivel chair, he sat not in his regular fashion with knees tucked up to his chest, but instead they were draped to one side, still balanced on the chair, but in a much more gracious fashion than his usual stance.

It was strange to see.

Light narrowed his eyes as he observed the spectacle.

What was L up to?

And just as he was about to out L on his obvious attempt to prove that Light was Kira yet AGAIN, L's attention fell to the cake in front of him and he proceeded to…

Lick the icing off the cake with nothing but his tongue.

What?

"Ugh, L!" Light exclaimed in outrage, "Aren't you going to use a fork!"

L blinked in Light's direction in surprise, before going back to the cake, pausing eventually to speak.

"No, Light-kun. I find that it's better this way."

Light remained wide-eyed as he tried to decipher what the hell was going on. But more importantly…what the hell L was planning…

Light knitted his eyebrows in frustration and confusion for most of the day as his various theories seemed more unlikely the more complex they got.

When it got time for lunch, and the rest of the team had gone out, L not being one to show himself in public, and Light not willing to be a subject of humiliation due to the chain, they were the only ones left behind in the building.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed this, until a certain detective stretched the chain taut and he looked up.

There was L, arms raised to the ceiling, back arched in a most erotic manner, and his tiny behind protruding with his feet on their tip-toes…and Oh!

Light stared on wide-eyed as L mewled and then went on to LICK his hand. No. Paw would be more appropriate in this situation, because really, L was behaving like a little kitty.

A devious, sexy kitty.

Damn.

L eventually noticed Light's intent gaze and consequentially cocked his head in a silent question.

Light quickly snapped out of it, face flushing up at the embarrassing position he'd just found himself in and quickly turned his attention back to his work.

"Light-kun?"

Damn that attentive man!

Light quickly plastered one of his infamous smiles onto his face and turned to L.

"Light-kun, is something wrong?" asked the detective with hinted concern.

Light faked a chuckle.

"Heh, Ryuuzaki. Why would something be wrong?"

L scratched his head.

"You were staring."

Damn it!

"Heh, I don't know what you're talking about, but let's get back to the case." He offered a dazzling smile, "We need to catch Kira."

Well, that was lame, but L was acting lame, damn it!

L nodded in agreement…

And then went back to sit in the infuriating way again.

"Damn it, L!" he screeched, and L instantly whipped his head over at the name, "Uh, I mean, Ryuuzaki."

He paused to steady himself, then continued.

"Ryuuzaki. Are you sick or something?" he asked with more calm than earlier.

L blinked in confusion.

"No. Why?"

Light shook his head.

"Eh. Never mind."

And the day went on.

Eventually the other team members came back from their lunch and joined L and Light in sorting through files and working out potential suspects.

That is…until Matsuda decided to pet L. On the head.

There was silence for a moment in which everyone but Matsuda registered the tension.

And then there was none because L proceeded to start PURRING, and lean into the touch.

Everyone was silent, watching in awe. It was so silent even, that the purrs could not be mistaken for anything else.

Then the older Yagami decided to pipe up.

"Matsuda!" he barked, "What are you DOING?"

Matsuda froze immediately. He retracted his hand and jerked his head in the direction of the voice.

"Eh?" Matsuda was completely clueless.

"Why are you PETTING Ryuuzaki's HAIR?" he retorted.

"Oh!" realization hit for the clumsy task force member, "Well, he was acting like such a pretty kitty and I…well…couldn't resist…?" he grinned sheepishly.

Chief Yagami gaped.

Aizawa gaped.

Mogi…was…well, Mogi.

Light shook his head.

"Dad, Matsuda's right." Light sighed, and all heads comically whipped in his direction, "Ryuuzaki has been acting weird all day."

"Now that you mention it, Light-kun," Aizawa started, "He has been sitting kind of funny."

Matsuda nodded eagerly.

"What is the meaning of this, Ryuuzaki?" the Chief demanded.

L looked genuinely confused.

"I don't follow." He stated, attesting to the fact that, really, he had no idea what they were talking about.

"Don't play dumb, Ryuuzaki!" Light accused with a pointed index finger.

"Light-kun, it is rude to point your finger at people." L reprimanded.

Light gaped in indignation.

"Hmpf!" he scoffed in defeat and no one dared to say anything else.

The fact that L just happened to be very cat-like on this particular day did not go unnoticed, but it wasn't mentioned further.

At the end of the day when most members either retreated to their respective rooms or went home, L had all but licked his pastry clean with his tongue, lapped at his sugary sweet tea with his TONGUE, licked his hands clean with his TONGUE, and perhaps lots of other activities involving his tongue that Light didn't even want to think about.

And the there was the constant stretching and arching of the back and…oh. Damn it!

Every time Light thought of L doing that his groin started to stir and it was so damn frustrating and…embarrassing!

"Light-kun?" L asked in concern.

Damn it! Not again!

He kept spacing out like that and it wasn't something he was proud of. Damn it!

"I'm fine." Light concluded.

L cocked his head even further to the side than he had done earlier, if that was even possible.

"Are you sure?" L asked and started to stalk up to Light in what the detective probably thought was a cautious manner, but was indeed very, very seductive.

Damn it!

"Ryuuzaki." Light warned, but L didn't heed it.

He continued his approach until he was stood only inches from where Light was perched on his chair.

He hadn't noticed it up until now, but L's gait had changed remarkably in just one day. Now he stood tall and graciously, moving with ease and almost gliding whereas before he simply slouched and dragged his feet behind him.

Light pounced.

He didn't know what was happening until it'd already happened.

When he looked down he noticed that he'd actually tackled L to the ground and had him pinned down.

L was frozen, eyes wide, very much confused indeed, and a bit surprised.

"…Light-kun?" he tried.

"You brought this on yourself, Ryuuzaki." And with that said, he attacked the detective's lips with his own.


End file.
